


Sweetest Of Dreams

by Go_LuckyFanfics



Series: A Raccoon's Life: The Idiot's Guide To Love [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Smut, Hotel Sex, Intercrural Sex, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Making Out, Music, My First Smut, Presents, Surprise Kissing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_LuckyFanfics/pseuds/Go_LuckyFanfics
Summary: It's the holiday for endless romance among the stars and our hopeless romantic Peter Quill is looking to indulge his fiancé and favorite trash panda in the foreign traditions known as Valentine's Day. Perhaps a spicy retreat away from the Guardians while planet-side is in order to help kindle their relationship.





	1. My Valentine

It’s another special time of year, one that our two romanced Guardians have of yet to celebrate and the humanly side of the relationship would stop at nothing to make it another occasion for the future. It’s a holiday meant for sharing the closest of moments with our significant other, though it’s not a time to treat them with extra kindness simply because it’s a holiday of love but rather to remember why two souls can still be together despite all the differences between them.

It’s the kindling of romance in the night sky, an unsure ache in someone’s heart of what might await down the road and where to go from here. I’m of course talking about Valentine’s Day.

So, let’s begin our story…

The Quadrant cruised just outside Xandar’s atmosphere in the galaxy with their new designated pilot Kraglin, at the helm. The humbled Xandarian gladly accepted the role bestowed to him allowing everyone else to attend to their own things, the importance of their current activities questioned when compared his current place in the cockpit.

Drax was downstairs in the common room benching with a large white towel draped over the room’s table nearly, the growing band of misfits always made a beeline to avoid eating in the room whenever the muscular brute was working on his abs. At least since they’d gotten some proper exercise equipment, the Destroyer had mostly stopped taking his rage out on the ship’s accommodations and dashboard.

Gamora had mostly been keeping to herself for the past few days in her bedroom away from the others, sometimes talking to her sister who’d long left after the events on Ego’s planet. She felt like something really changed in Nebula back there in the caverns, something she’d been hesitant to believe was still a part of their sibling rivalry, a piece inside that wanted to know more and maybe have an actual relationship like they once did. Maybe she was right.

Mantis and Groot had made a surprising connection as of lately, the two of them sparking their own little thing in the background. The empath when using her abilities could connect with the growing teenage tree in the same fashion as his friend Rocket could but it went beyond just communicating. For someone like him that only spoke three simple words there was always such a more profound meaning it how they were spoken.

She learned through their time together bonding alone that Groot wasn’t angry at everyone around him, rather more at himself. He might’ve been a teenager and had his typical mood swings like anyone else in his place but there was a place of him that felt left out, like they knew his entire life and he didn’t. It was frustrating for everyone in his family to know his life and yet he didn’t but of course he couldn’t. That was someone else, another soul that gave itself up to ensure his new family could gone on without him leaving this small gift for Rocket to care for all those nights like the friendly log did for him at his lowest points in the form of a potted twig not to take his place but to carry his heart and the love hidden inside.

Rocket never told Groot the full story of his “death” and still refused to, believing the tree wasn’t old enough to handle even if his fiancé argued he deserved to know the truth. It seemed that’s where the unsteady connection came from when Mantis sensed the tree’s emotions with a palm on his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, secluded away in the captain’s bedroom our two space dorks have been attending to important matters of their own, slumbering away in somber from a long night in and beyond their shared bedroom under the sheets when Peter blinked his eyes awake.

The half-human turned over and stared at Rocket always seeing a small twinkled shine in the peace during early mornings watching his fiancé sleep under the many blankets on their bed. The ringtail was always a cuddler in his own way even more so during his first rutting season while dating Quill. He’d likely obliterate anyone who accused him of being such a softie in these moments even though it wasn’t really a secret around the Milano, as if the idea of keeping secrets was a fruitful thought when there’s you’ve got this many people living together in one place.

With a very tender touch like caressing a gentle flower, Peter smoothed a single finger across Rocket’s left brow and watched his mate’s eyes gently awake to face him.

He used to always be afraid of sleeping, the thought of being awakened from something or someone would draw the old instinct to fight like it meant thinking otherwise would spell something grave if he didn’t. Since he began sleeping with Quill in his room and their relationship continued to grow, there wasn’t a need to think about it anymore or fear the threats of the outside world. When he fell asleep every night with his lover beside him at night there was no dread, despair and the nightmares were shared together when one couldn’t sleep.

These lives, the both of us here, it’s something we’ve learned to share. The pain of what we’ve endured before and those we’ve lost. I choose to share it aside the one I trust the most, the only one I wish to spend my life with everytime I stare at our commitment when in doubt.

_I share with you my pain, my tears, my past, and above all…my love._

These days Rocket would look forward to what might’ve awaited them when falling asleep for the night, it felt surreal at times.

“Good morning babe.” Peter chirped propped up on elbow when he booped his mate’s wet nose as part of their morning ritual, gaining a small smile from the mammal.

“Mornin’ boo.” Rocket let out a long yawn while nestled under the covers and not making any attempt to move much aside from stretching his limbs as they popped a few times. “Does the charm ever die with this one? I thought you’d still be out and we could just sleep through the whole day.” His normally deep voice cracked mid-sentence, rubbing one of his eyes.

“Nah,” Peter replied as matter of factly on the subject. He’d always wake up ahead of the raccoon early in the morning, just the Star-Lord and Gammy silently sharing coffee in the common room before chaos would break loose when the rest of the crew would rise from the dead. “someone on this ship has to cook and it isn’t Drax or you, as much as I love you when I say that.”

“Hey for your information I can cook..” Rocket argued, the nude ringtail sitting up in the bed to match Peter’s height. “but why should I have to when I’ve got you to do it for me? I burned that casserole to prove a point to everyone.”

“That you’re an asshole and people don’t like tail-fur in their meals?”

“Yeah and you can’t blame me for that either, I know you of all people like tail-fur in your face.” The raccoon snickered to which Peter playfully shoved him aside, even if it was true to an extent. Truth be told Rocket was perhaps a better cook then any of them though his height made reaching some things difficult the few times he was tasked with making a meal more complicated than a sandwich. It wasn’t much different then advanced chemistry only with cooking you got to eat your creations when finished such as indulging in a decadent lava cake Rocket made once with Vyloo eggs, never minding the destroyed kitchen he left in his path to create the masterpiece.

“You’re something else…” Peter chuckled stepping outside the bed, putting on some jeans and staring at his bare shaved chest as Rocket did the same with a pair of grey boxers just out of sight when his voice perked to the figure collecting himself from the other side of the bedroom.

“Hey Rocket?”

“Yeah?”

He listened to the footsteps from behind when thinking on how to ask the question, the latter searching through various cloths in their closet when he paused thinking something was wrong. They weren’t facing each other in the moment but Peter could feel Rocket staring over his shoulder while getting dressed so he quickly just spit the thought out to be heard. What’s the worst that could happen right?

“What do you think about us and Valentine’s Day?” Quill wasn’t sure why it seemed weird to ask scuffing his foot across the floor, especially to the guy he was planning to get married to within the next couple months. Maybe it’s because even if they’d been dating for close to a year the two males hadn’t done much in the ways of traditions aside Christmas or other gimmicks with what they had going on.

“Aw here we again with your dang’ traditions nobody besides you ever celebrated around here.” For a moment Peter thought they were going to have another long discussion about the history of Terra’s holidays rituals when it came into their discussion.

“Well I-“

“I’m just joshing you Pete, I know what yer’ talking about.” Rocket rolled his eyes, showing he did have an interest in Terra’s traditions after the Guardian’s celebrated Christmas last year. “Gotta admit though, shouldn’t surprise me our hopeless romantic remembers something so mushy like that and forgets to tell me about New Years Day which I might add would’ve been my favorite holiday.”

Rocket was quick on those feet when he wanted to be, already fully dressed in casual clothing with a black t-shirt and disappearing into their bathroom before Peter could even reply now trotting after the smaller male whom jumped onto a stepstool to reach the counter’s sink running some cold water to wake himself up while reaching for his toothbrush across the sink.

“So what do you think about it?” Peter asked standing aside his partner, the latter only shrugging and mumbling something of uncertainty with an extra amount of mint-flavored toothpaste in his mouth, typical behavior by the overly-hygienic trash panda when it came to his presentation in public. From Rocket’s point it sounded like such a strange idea to make a special day out of something they had no issues embracing. Celebrating something like Valentine’s Day wouldn’t be anything different in his eyes since they didn’t need a foreign ritual or supposed holiday of love to solidify their romance.

“So….is that shrug agreeing to a special date? You know because we don’t have to if you don’t like the idea.” Peter urged with a hint of hesitance in the question. He didn’t want to put pressure on the silly idea, being nothing more then just that but he also believed in trying new things help the spark in their relationship. Without a doubt, Peter would love to share this special day with the first person he genuinely loved in a very long time. Sure he screwed around most of his life and with his smooth demeanor bedded all kinds of people among the galaxy but it’s not until you truly fall in love for someone that you realize no matter how much tail you chase in the universe and the amount of sex you get from various hookups, it’s meaningless if it doesn’t stand for anything the morning afterwards.

“I da’ know, sounds eh...” Rocket spat into the sink, rinsing his mouth with some more water and messing with the matted fur around his ears in the room’s mirror. “I mean, I’m not like some prancing gal-toy that’ll swoon over some sweets and all that d’ast getups.”

“I know that, of course I do.” Peter eased wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s waist from behind, it was nice to be able to hug his lover like this thanks to the height advantage of the bathroom’s stool. “I’ve got a few ideas for us if you’re interested.”

Rocket was resting with his paws on the sink and head hanging down staring at his reflection, considering the idea with a sigh as Peter’s placed his head on Rocket’s briefly and gave a very small kiss to his left ear while continuing to hug onto him. The smaller male wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not when it happened but a hint of him was already turned on when the man’s sheltered member was rubbing in clockwork against his hip from behind, a petite moan escaping Rocket’s muzzle he kept hidden from being heard.

“Ok I give, so what would you have in mind for this dumb thing?” The raccoon straightened his posture putting his palms on Quill’s arms wrapped around him like a snuggled blanket. There was something comforting about being held in this way that always put Rocket at ease, his mind in a place of a peace and warmth as the all-so quiet purrs filled the couple’s bedroom.

“Well…” Peter un-wrapped himself from the hug and spun his mate around on his heels so they could look at each other seeing the small twinkle in his white teeth and a hopeless romantic in the heart that’d only be of his Star-Dork. “I was thinking we could take the day and go out to this fancy club I made reservations for us at. Get some good food, actual good food and maybe some exotic drinks too, just the two of us.”

“You always have to use booze to win me over for your plans?” Rocket snorted giving a small grin of his own. The sounds of foreign drinks did sound enticing and he’d try anything at least once, recalling back a few months ago at a bar when Drax jokingly ordered the tomboyish tyrant something called a Sunset Mimosa while he was in the washroom and upon returning to his barstool Rocket shrugged playing his bluff for ordering what many would call a frilly drink and downed it anyway. Now he’d never admit it to anyone aside Quill but he was head over heels for any drinks with fruit in them, call him frilly for thinking so because he didn’t know alcohol could ever taste that good.

“Nope. I’ve just learned how to treat my favorite boy well, know all the things he enjoys and little quirks that’ll make him happy.” Peter was always a charmer when being persuasive and speaking in a softened tone he only used with his furred mate. His lowered voice sounded so dorky coming out but who said that wasn’t one of Rocket’s favorite kinks about him when trying to ease him over.

“Ok maybe I’m a tad intrigued, been so long since-“ Rocket spoke up, his damp whiskers perked and unable to finish the sentence. The idea of this date didn’t sound too out of the ordinary for their using outings but if he knew his partner better and the lengths he’d go to make it memorable for him, he was going to be spoiled rotten.

“It’s just been us? Yeah that’s part of living with five other people, ain’t much privacy to be had around here.” It was true with everything going on as of lately, that there wasn’t as much time for themselves as they would’ve wished but their last job brought in enough units to pay off their upcoming wedding and all the usual expenses for them to live lavishly for a while. “So I went ahead and rented us a room for tonight at one of Xandar’s most lavish hotels, get us some private time away from the others and send them on their own little adventure while we-“

Peter cooed his head next to Rocket’s and began to whisper with a very seductive breath, his smooth break tickling the hairs around his fiancé’s attentive ears a couple smutty things about how he was going to make him feel beautiful tonight and he nearly choked when his face blushed under all that thick facial fur, his own member unsheathing itself and aching to break free from the clothes separating them from conjoining in what would’ve been their fourth trip around the clock this week alone.

“So what do you say, be my Valentine Rocky?” Quill asked with a goofy grin etching for permission on a mischievous retreat but it was given with the same sincere face as Rocket’s marriage proposal. He planned the whole night just for them both and it the was the first time in a long time they’d be on a genuine date.

“Aw what the flarkin’ hell,” Rocket gripped Peter’s hands and pulled his partner closer to him causing the man to stumble lightly when the raccoon clicked his teeth and caught him, burying his head into his shirtless partner’s chest. “sure baby-boo I’ll be your sack of hearts to pamper all night.”

“So it’s a date.” Peter exclaimed as the they both nodded in agreement, staring into each other’s eyes and watched the unique speckles in each of their faces massaging one of his knuckles on Rocket’s left cheek. “We’ll have fun, I ain’t dressing formal or nothing for it.”

“Oh please. You, acting formal and in a suit?” Rocket laughed, deciding he’d just go with the flow and whatever tonight might bring for them. “Since when was that ever a thing for either of us? You’re just as much of a disaster as I am on that.”

“Well you’ll have to wear one at the wedding.” Peter shook his head turning around to exit the bathroom and leave Rocket alone while he made breakfast for the crew when he was snatched back into a surprise kiss from his mate’s inviting muzzle and many teeth grazing his lips, the strong scent of mint-flavored toothpaste they shared between their mouths when the raccoon gave him a taste of what awaited him later in the night.

“Yeah don’t remind me…” Rocket punched the man in the chest before sending him off to make some food and leaving the door open. “and take a d’ast shower already before we go out later, I’ll be back in my old room if you go another night without one.”

“What about you? You got that weird aroma going on…”

“I was going to when I came in here,” Rocket hollered with a humored snap at the trailing man’s voice leaving the bedroom. “until Hefner interrupted me with his stupid holiday rituals.”

He started undressing from his clothes listening to the door slide shut when he knew the Terran had left him to his thoughts to take a quick shower, the group heading planet-side after everything was discussed.

_Huh, so Valentine’s Day…_

_Oh glorb, what did I get myself into this time…_


	2. Carry His Name In Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night commences on Xandar for the holiday of love our romanced couple becomes frustrated for the lack of privacy and understanding from their group, striving to break free for just one night. Meanwhile a swindling face is met again but the merchant's methods haven't seem to have changed from their last meeting.

So it was decided with some coaxing and promises of a fun night, the two of them were going on a date. It’d been so long since they used the word if ever in the history of their relationship. The word sounded so strange because in their eyes neither of them changed much since the beginning, though that couldn’t be further from the truth. Peter and Rocket were both sides of the same coin, not on the exterior but inside at their heart. Both beaten souls believed they missed their chance at happiness long ago with someone else long ago and were destined to spend their days roaming the galaxy in solitude but that’s the beauty of uncertainty in the universe’s hold.

Rocket was still showering and going over a few things, the warm water and thick steam washing over the raccoon. He didn’t know what to expect from tonight…

_The things he talks me into, Star-Dork probably went n’ wasted all our units on this. Still, part of me is really looking towards it._

Sometimes we should just go with the flow, lying weightless and allow the current to carry us where we should be. The romanced duo had been engaged for months but never referred to their usual antics in bars and among as a date, just fun between friends….really good friends.

Quill was already dressed in his usual outfit except for a snazzy blue denim jacket instead of his red leather one, meeting the other Guardians in the Quadrant’s cockpit. He did say they were going casual and there wasn’t a need to get all spiffed up for this, deciding to not go into the biggest of details on the holiday’s purpose when the other’s questioned why they were making an unscheduled trip to Xandar.

“What’s the meaning on this day your people celebrate? Who is Valentine and why are we supposed to acknowledge his day of birth?”

“Drax it’s not someone’s birthday…” Peter noted to the tattooed brute with a bemused look on his face. Gamora and Kraglin were pretty straight forward about whatever tradition their captain had tried to talk about either playing along or is the cases of the latter, celebrating some different version of it acute to his home planet’s take. “It’s a day where you show someone you love how much they mean to you, so me and Rocket are going out for the night.”

“You two do that all the time, how’s this supposed to be different?” Gamora inquired on his proposed reasons for this with a hand resting on her hip, leaning against the wall next to the cockpit’s entrance.

“Because it just is. You guys can do whatever you want, stay here, go out, I really don’t care whichever.” The man pointed out with a vague hand gesture in her direction, climbing into his pilot’s seat and staring outside the helms’ view on the galaxy. He really didn’t want to indulge them with all the details, he might've loved them all as family but it wasn’t their business to know everything him and Rocket were doing later on their retreat treating it more like his fiancé’s rutting season where they disappeared for a whole week on Sakaar like a couple honeymooners with little warning in their haste.

It was the best vacation or as Peter would’ve referred it, the best sex-cation him they ever had together. The two unsung lovers gambled in the Grandmaster’s tower, sampled drinks of the planet’s culture, and when night befell the surface rocked the bed with howls and chitters in their rented suite loud enough to awake the whole galaxy. They both returned and Gamora shot the raccoon a glare asking if he got what he needed and was given a wide smile in return saying he did, winking with his arms crossed at his partner as he strolled by.

“We’ll be staying here for the night.” He showed the coordinates on the ship’s console to her, the hotel he reserved for their evening. “I’m only telling everyone incase something happens.”

“Peter, what happens if we must reach you for something?” Drax asked and walked up beside him in a pause. It wasn’t like something wouldn’t inevitably occur for them, it always did and it was the sole reason they couldn’t ever get any downtime.

“Then you call us but only if it’s important ok?” Peter replied to all of them when referring to their last incident when him and his partner went somewhere for the weekend. “The heater going out doesn’t count as being important enough to knock down my hotel door.”

“It was getting hot, you wouldn’t answer your comm.” Drax shifted his head and looked down a Quill, lowering his brows. “I found your child like scream amusing when we witnessed you and friend Rocket sharing in sexual intimacy, you should stop being ashamed of revealing yourself around us Quill. It’s what your people would call….un-manly.”

“You kicking down our door while me and Rocket were having sex isn’t something normal people do.” Peter said through his teeth, flabbergasted when describing what counted as an emergency during their retreats with his fiancé and the sole fact the brute assumed it’d be natural for them to be screwing each other in plain view of everyone.

“Save it Quill, cause’ I’ll be shooting the next dweeb who decides to try that again. Is one night too much to ask of you people?” A familiar voice marked coming up the stairs into the cockpit.

“You look very handsome Rocket.” Mantis brightly smiled, the raccoon stopping in the middle of the room as everyone took in his appearance. He had showered, carried a strong scent of lavender as usual, went ahead when deciding to use some gel on the fur around his head creating a glossy curved slick and was wearing a beige colored jumpsuit they’d rarely seen him in before.

“My man, Rocky.” Peter whistled at his dolled-up date. “I think I’m jealous cause’ you look-”

“I think he looks fantastic cap’n.” Kraglin chimed in when Peter couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I Am Groot.” Groot chuckled and gave a small thumbs up to his best friend, Rocket bashfully rubbing his neck when Gammy gave her own small grin at him from across the cockpit. Sure they were annoying and got on her nerves but she still always found it adorable watching them like this here, two total geeks swooning over each other.

“Yeah well you wanted casual, this is casual.” Rocket said gesturing with his hands on his whole appearance. “Also Groot thinks you’re a total nerd when trying to flirt, thinks you need more practice.”

“Hey I got you slicking your hair back again.” Peter toyed with Rocket’s ear when he climbed into the co-pilot seat next to him, typing in a few coordinates on his screen for Xandar. "I haven’t seen you do that in ages, that right there is nothing but first class charm going on…”

“My glorb’ you’re worse than he says.” Rocket couldn’t help but jab Quill in the arm for that comment, even though it was partially true. He usually never did anything cosmetic to his hairlines, it wasn’t that important to him they supposed which surprised them now. “To think Groot gives me crap for those smutty punchlines you probably stole off a fortune cookie.”

“I Am Groooot!!”

“See that’s exactly my point,” Rocket hollered to the teenage floral in the seat behind him. “mister’ casanova’s losing his edge.”

“You weren’t saying that last night whe-“ Peter tried to argue with his partner when Gamora had enough and slapped him across the head, turning her eyes to the raccoon watching his pupils widen. In their group It was like two brothers arguing until their big sister Gammy would come in to break up the fuss.

“Can you two keep it in your pants until we get there? I feel like I’m living among a band of idiots.” The green assassin looked at the two males, Peter rubbing his forehead and Rocket raising his palms off the console in defeat to her.

“I Am Groot…” Groot laughed pointing out the raccoonoid’s silence.

“I ain’t afraid of her, d’ast…” Rocket snipped at his friend mocking him, especially after he just told someone they were losing their edge.

“Oh, you better be…” Gamora warned, cocking her head so she could see the tinge in his throat as Rocket huffed and rolled his eyes to her. She loved all them despite how insufferable these dorks could be some days, that didn’t mean she’d ask to change who they were. They all enjoyed messing with each other but the real sibling rivalry was always between her and Rocket and there a hint inside he’d never admit was kind of scared of her whenever the green assassin would get angry.

“Cap’n, are we set to depart?” Kraglin asked to which Quill nodding in agreement and pressed in few more coordinates, notifying planet-side of their impeding arrival.

* * *

“Aww Xandar.” Rocket exhaled as their ship landed is their usual bay reserved for them, the back door sliding open and the group stepping onto familiar territory. They’d been accustomed to the scenes of corpsmen’ patrolling the paved streets and a few different species of people strolling through nearby parks and shops. “Somebody care to remind me again why we spend so much time here and not somewhere more…less boring.”

“Because the people here are grateful to have us around and it’s one of the few places we can retreat to for help from the Nova Corp when we need it.” Yeah Rocket was right, Xandar wasn’t the most exhilarating place to be but it served it’s role when Gamora made her point. The various people living on the rather terra-like planet were always at peace with the Guardians after they’d been renowned as heroes for saving them during Ronan’s assault on their home.

“huumfhh.” The raccoon scuffed next to Quill, one of his ears flicked watching the people walking on the streets. “Those nova’ boys are nothing but a bunch of whiney do-gooders. We saved their flarkin’ hides over a year ago and they still ring our comms off the walls whenever they have a problem, which is always….”

“I Am Groot…” Groot seemed to be out of his angst phase, being more social lately with everyone. It was a nice change and one that Mantis played a part in bringing out of him, a tender side that reminded them all of his former self.

“Yeah whatever,” Rocket brushed a hand in Groot’s direction, checking something on his communicator. “I’ll play nice with em’. Me and Quill are goin’ to head off so you people can go get yourselves wasted or something, find somewhere to shebang for all eh’ care.”

“But what if something occurs and we require the aid of you and the Star-Lord here?” Drax recited motioning with a hand while they all strolled down the streets past a small crowd, the raccoon kicking a stone across the lawn in frustration and his eyes beaming to the voice’s direction.

“I couldn’t care less if something happens, you idiots can make due or it can just wait. Nobody’s to come find us until tomorrow morning.” He huffed pressing a palm on his head, feeling more and more like Quill does when referring to the brute as a whiney old woman. "Why are you making such a big deal over this?”

“Because we are safer friend if we don’t separate, it’s unwise when we have many enemies out there…”

“Drax you need to chill, for real.” Peter reassured ahead of them all as they paused on the sidewalk. “Nothing’s going to happen while we’re gone but just in case you know where we’ll be alright…”

“Very well, I will respect your decision.” Drax nodded in understanding, not making any remarks about the man telling him to chill since he’d gotten better at understanding metaphors, at least those used commonly from either him or the ringtail. “Do you wish for me to stand guard outside your reserved room so nobody will disturb you later?”

“No!!” Peter and his fiancé both answered simultaneously to the offer.

“We’ll call you if we need anything, you don’t call us…” The Terran continued afterwards, they were grown up or whatever you'd call these two and it seemed he was being treated like a child himself. Unlike his grumpy date tonight, Peter could mostly reframe from resorting to anger because he knew that’s just how Drax was sometimes.…in a direct and unfiltered kind of way.

“Cap’n, do you believe I should stay with the Quadrant or should we-“

“Nah it’ll be fine, you guys go have fun.” Peter finished off his hesitance to go about leaving their ship behind in the landing bay.

The two males strolled off towards downtown as night began to fall leaving the rest of the group to partake in whatever festivities were being held for them, Mantis waving them off while Gamora nudged Drax’s arm lightly pointing at their backsides.

“How long do you think it’ll be before we get a call saying one of them got arrested while out there?”

“I do not feel appropriate about gambling on the possible outcome of leaving them alone but I will still play this game of yours…” Drax watched his two friends disappear down the street around a corner, crossing his arms at her proposal. “twenty units on the raccoon starting a bar fight.”

* * *

Finally they were alone, just two space-dorks heading off to enjoy whatever the moonlight might throw at the couple. Peter kept his pace a bit slower to match the speed of the much shorter male as they passed some passing children and one of them bumped into him, warranting a small hiss in return. Could’ve call it a blind adventure because only one of them knew what they were doing with the ringtail along for the ride, tugging with a hand on Peter’s left pantleg.

“Hey Pete, lemme’ get up there?” Rocket requested, humoring the latter since he typically just did it whenever he felt like it without hesitation as an alternative to walking.

“Yeah, sure pal.” Peter continued walking as Rocket easily scampered up the backside of his blue jacket. He winched lightly when poked by a few of those tiny claws but learned if he made any sudden jerky movements it’d startle the raccoon into gripping him tighter, looking up at Rocket in his usual place on his back with his legs handing aside Quill’s neck. If there wasn’t a lush brown tail involved, most onlookers would’ve assumed it was a child getting a piggyback ride from their father.

“Thanks, now gimme’ that…” Rocket demanded reaching with grabby hand gestures around Peter’s head for something.

“Give you wha- hey what’d you just take off me?” Peter asked, bemused when the weight above him took something out of his right ear and then something similar out of his own.

“I took your comm out.” The raccoon said flatly, pressing a button on the small earpiece shutting it off. “Cause’ we both know those tools’ ain’t gonna give as any privacy until we’re dead.”

“So now…” He swiftly pocketed the two communication devices in his beige jumpsuit’s front pocket slyly like he’d just stolen the items before resting his head on Peter’s and breathing in his comforting scent. “now we can relax and have some fun.”

Peter chuckled but didn’t bother arguing, feeling Rocket’s nose steadily push the blonde bristles atop his head forwards and pulling them inwards with a steady breath, swaying rhythmically with his leg’s pacing down the street as they approached a different section of town.

For Quill, it didn’t bother him in the slightest whenever he carried Rocket on his shoulders in this fashion because that was just one the many perks in this thing they were together. Rocket didn’t weigh much at most maybe around forty pounds and was surprisingly stiff having more muscle then anything in his short stature, plus he was the one to initially offer giving him a ride when the mammal was learning to adapt on jobs without Groot being of normal size yet.

Lastly of all, few people could say they could enjoy getting hugged around their neck by a cybernetic raccoon. Hearing the gentle vibrations of him purring against your head while his lush tail wrapped around your neck like a makeshift scarf except it was so much better than any piece to substitute.

“I love this side of you.” Peter nonchalantly chirped to above, getting a small mouthful of tail-fur as a result.

“You’re such a sap.” Rocket laughed, lifting his head when his ears perked suddenly pointing off in another direction. “So where we going? The club’s back thata’ way.”

“Well I had to pick up from here for y- I mean I ordered something and wanted to see if it arrived yet.” The man replied having caught himself from finishing his sentence, the latter shrugging as they passed by a shop and the white door slid open welcoming them inside. Rocket began staring at all the trinkets and treasures in the display cases, some higher than his direct eyeline would give but he could easily gaze into them from his height advantage with the Terran. He might’ve been a Guardian but that didn’t mean he had gone straight, at least for the most part when rubbing his greedy palms together at the value he could fetch for some of these shiny objects on the underworld market with dollar signs flashing is those copper-colored eyes and a wide grin across his features.

It would’ve been so easy to take this bronze statue with blue jewels sitting on display for an awaiting buyer, the small treasure worth more than what their group could muster in an entire year with at least five’ hundred years of age to it. Whoever was running the shop must’ve been stupid for their lack of security on such a pristine collection of artifacts so who could’ve blamed Rocket for reaching at the item, thinking nobody would’ve noticed him when almost like second nature Quill looked up at the ringtail still sitting on his shoulders feeling the change in weight.

“Hey…no grabbing stuff.” Peter stepped back from the statue and thus’ annoying the raccoon hanging off him with an arm resting on his head like an ape to a tree in his attempted theft of the item.

“Geez I didn’t know I had to ask permission before doing so,” Rocket mumbled in a faint growl resting back down, digging a claw on Peter’s scalp in a toying fashion. “You’re such a lame-ass.”

The humored man carrying the raccoon on his shoulders shook his head when they both noticed the shuffling feet of someone in a back room coming up to the counter to greet the two of them.

“Mr. Quill I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. What can I do for you?” The Broker announced himself hastily, the shopkeeper having to raise his head after a second to greet the furred figure who only nodded vaguely and ignored him, not entirely thrilled with being here since he was aware of how the merchant would occasionally fleece buyers out of more than something was actually worth in units.

“Well we were in the neighborhood for the evening and I was hoping that thing I ordered came in.” Peter said to him, resting a palm on his hip.

“Of oh course, it just came in yesterday.” The Broker exclaimed scurrying past them, grabbing the enclosed statue Rocket had been obviously eyeing and retreating to his hidden room for a moment. The Broker’s voice had a soft echo as he searched through a few different orders while conversing with the man. “Now I took the measurements and requests you gave me to do what I could with this here, it would’ve been helpful to take some numbers from who’d be wearing the product but I think you’ll be pleased with the outcome of this.”

“Well you’ve got the best connections for getting stuff out of em’ all, so I reckon finding a good tailor wasn’t too difficult.” He wasn’t too fond of the alien merchant himself but the comment was true. Anything that could be bought or crafted could be done through him and he seemed to always have the contacts to obtain them if the price was right.

“It can be surprising at times yes, but I made sure to find someone with the proper skill sets you required. Only the best crafter for the specifications given here.”

The Broker walked up the front again from his stockroom, holding a finely detailed jacket. It was hand sewn with black leather and was obviously too short for anyone aside one of them, his copper eyes glued at the sight and without a thought jumped onto the white floor with ease from his earlier place.

“Oh wow, let’s see how it looks.” Peter took the jacket and marveled being surprised how much detail was put into the stitching just from his description of what he wanted, turning his head down to his partner and giving it to him. “Go ahead and try that on.”

Rocket took the offered item and started messing with it, throwing it on easily over his jumpsuit and staring at himself in a mirror on the wall. It was a perfect fit for his size and though he wasn’t really keen on wearing clothing like this, the item was made just for him with hidden pockets inside, an insulation layer to hold warmth because he did get the chills despite his thick fur and finally something metal had been sewn into the smooth jacket’s left side.

“Where did- where did you find this?” Rocket stuttered as Peter kneeled down beside him at a loss of words at the sight of something he thought was lost long ago, something he held secretly close to him since the ravager captain’s funeral.

“I found it a week ago…” Peter answered him softly, then backtracking his comment slightly. “well I mean Kraglin found It down in the engine room while down there, lodged behind one of the crankshafts. He knew how much it meant to you so we both thought I’d put it somewhere you’d never lose it again.”

“I uhhh...I always carried it in ma’ pocket and went down there after hours to drink myself to sleep...just thinking of him you know? I’m kinda surprised you found out about that.” Might’ve not been real blood there but it didn’t stop Rocket carrying a sense of regret over his last moments with Yondu. “I was so mad at myself then, going over it all when I was down there, feelin’ sorry for myself….so I tossed it.”

"I know, that’s why I wanted you to keep it close.” Peter patted the memento of his late father, sewn with care into the jacket over his fiancé’s heart. “To think of him always for what he gave us…”

“What’s that?” Rocket grumbled in response.

“You scrappy furball….he gave me you.” The man muttered into his ear, leaving the raccoon with misted eyes and a half dimple nuzzling his head into Peter’s neck.

“You’re such a ball of mush Pete, I can’t even take you seriously anymore after that.” The ringtail gave a small snort, leaving him content.

“Mr. Quill, where will I be receiving your payment for this?” The Broker asked, typing something on his computer.

“I’ll send it direct, what do I owe you?”

“Well with the tailor’s initial estimate, the convenience cost, and the time allowed…” He continued typing quickly on his white screen. ”I have a total of 1,250 units for today’s transaction.”

“That amount can’t be- it’s nowhere what I’d pay for it.”

“Mr. Quill I can assure you that’s what any of my buyers would pay for such an item for someone to wear, nothing more or less.” The shop’s merchant rested him hands on the desk in response to being called out. “I had to find someone who would be able to match the requirements and supplies to craft you this piece within the time allowed. Moomba hides aren’t something that’s easy to come by or cheap for the matter. You asked for the best, I gave you the best I could get.”

“Ok ok, I get you but still…” Peter raised a palm, using it to scratch his neck before looking back at Rocket for a moment in the stylish jacket.

“You said this was made with Moomba?” Rocket called from behind their open view, walking up to approach the merchant. “I love the jacket but ya know it’s illegial ta’ process those things for this right?”

“It’s none of my business to know history of my clients, where things come from or possible principles they’re associated with. Everything is confidential to protect them.”

“Maybe so but you’re the one selling something like this in the middle of Nova’s main sanction.” Rocket was being a hypocrite seeing as he’d done the exact same to get more dough out of something then it was actually valued at but he wasn’t going to let the gullible Star-Dork get ripped off like that, not when it was so obvious. “So if I heard you correctly you said this would cost somewhere around…hmmm….eight’ fifty?”

“You can’t be serious, that’s genuine hide you’re wearing…how much do you think that cost?” The Broker leaned over the desk waving his right hand at the raccoon.

“Not an’ idiot.” Rocket tugged on the jacket. “I know what something like this is worth and it ain’t anywhere near your numbers pal…”

“That’s an absurd and incorre-“

“Bela boobila boo ba.”

“I think you need to-“

“Boobila boo ba bay doo.”

“I can't possibly sell this item for what you're requestin-"

“Boobila da bay ah yee ah dunt…” Rocket grinned widely and cocked his head at the Broker.

This was hilarious to the small tyrant and Peter was trying to avoid laughing while breaking a few snickers, the annoyed merchant stomped his foot and looked to the man.

“Is your friend here seriously going to report me to Nova Prime over something so frivolous?”

"Who said anything about calling the space cops on you?” Rocket raised a malicious eyebrow, the merchant’s eye’s widening in contrast to the perceived threat from the sly technician. “So…we got a deal or what?”

The Broker sighed, rubbing his nearly bald head and grumbled something under his breath while typing something else on his computer. “Fine, eight’ hundred n’ fifty today because you’ve been so persuasive.”

After that the two Guardians left the Broker’s shop, Xandar’s terran-like moon cycle at its peak for the evening as they strolled down the busy streets towards their next stop. Thinking back the man initially planned to give the gift to his fiancé when they’d already been out for awhile but keeping secrets from Rocket was hard enough, plus he saved a ton by the sociopathic ringtail being there with him which begs the questions when he looked down at the smaller male with a dim-witted smirk of his own.

“Were you really going to do back there what I think you would’ve done?”

“No I mean- should I have?” Rocket joked, to be fair he wasn’t sure himself in the moment. “It might’ve been funny but the look on his face when he thought I’d make his shop go kablam was priceless wasn’t it?”

“We do sometimes need the Broker remember so it’d be best to not do anything to ruin what we’ve got here and get kicked out, especially for parts to that old pistol Wade gave you.” Peter hadn’t ever seen his partner use the earthly relic given by his adoptive father, always treating it with the upmost tenderness and care like he was afraid of being unable to repair it if something were to happen to the gun. It was saddening when Peter watched Rocket oiling the outdated firearm in anguish alone in the common room when he couldn’t sleep one late night, the former never having intervened since it became known around the group as the grieving raccoon’s ‘alone time’.

“Oh you worry too much, ya know I wasn’t even carrying anything crazy if I wanted to do it.” Neither of the two males ever left home without some form of protection on them, both only carrying one of their standard sidearms hidden from open view to anyone passing by on the streets. They weren’t working but that never stopped trouble from finding them when it wasn’t wanted. For the Star-Lord it was gratifying to know his companion had grown so much in the past year, learning to place more trust in himself and the band of misfits in his family. “Also I couldn’t let your gullible ass get ripped off, how would that have looked on me being with you when’ I’ve got to pull your hide outta the ring?”

“Hey I’ve carried your scrappy face out over my shoulder to keep you out of the drunk tank more then a few times but that being said…” Peter gestured with a hand for Rocket to climb back on his shoulders as they continued their walk downtown, passing a few photographers. “I don’t think I could love you any more then I do right now.”

“The night is still young, so how about we wait on the promises for now and decide who loves who the most after a few drinks?” Rocket leaned across Peter’s head from above and gave a very small lick to his right cheek, taking him on at those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one everyone, we've got one more chapter to go with this story and I'm aiming for a solid finale around 10,000 words in length. There will be heavy smut in this next one so I'll be changing the stories' rating when it's updated and will have a disclaimer warning when that happens.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and feedback are greatly appreciated.


	3. Sleeping With A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of new adventures continues as a night of drinks eventually spirals into possible regrets with Rocket suffering from his own identity crisis and how he sees things for their possible future.

The night was indeed still young, as the moonlight shined upon the streets of Xandar more than a few crowds had taken notice of the two Guardians seen around town. One might’ve passed without a second glance if it was for the indistinguishable traits of a lush tail only of a brash-talking raccoon strolling beside the Star-Dork.

By now it was well known among anyone familiar with their group what these two were as a couple though that didn’t stop people from flirting with em’, three pink-colored Xandarian sisters in blue dresses giggling as the two of them walked by and Peter gave a sly wink to one of them making her cheeks flush red. Rocket never minded too much unless Quill got too flirty or got physical, getting touchy was a mistake Quill made only once and learned to regret.

The group was on a reconnaissance job a few months ago and there was a sleek woman dressed in black with her hair trailing down to her shoulders with a strong demeanor sitting at the bar by herself. It would’ve been such an easy task for the usual Casanova to flirt some information out of the woman, maybe buying her a drink and after some time of swaying get the whereabouts of a foreign bounty outside the eastern quadrant. The captain of their ragtag band of heroes might’ve been dating a guy but the swinger of yesterday inside never died and it was something to keep in check whenever it came about, the surge did have its uses when playing on both sides of the fence. Nonetheless as he worked his charm all it took was him placing his grubby hand on her palm and Rocket couldn’t stand watching it anymore despite the man reassuring him it was strictly professional.

Something overcame in his heart, something of a jealous urge he hated to admit dwelled over him like a dark cloud and next thing he knew the claws came out and he was dragging his fiancé out by his shirt collar like any jealous raccoon would looking for a fight, except this guy fueled by raw emotion was his own thing and it wasn’t something to take lightly.

_Let’s get something straight here, you can whistle all you want and stare at them broads but at the end of the day I’m the only hide you’ll be laying those grabby hands on. Flarg’ all the units if it means I gotta watch ya’ getting chummy with someone else, it ain’t worth it._

It was kind of cute and disheartening when Peter heard it since he didn’t take the raccoon for feeling that way. The words came out sounding possessive like other things muttered from Rocket but in truth for all things he was and posed himself as, the remark it was the words of his insecure mate sitting on the sidelines. Peter knew what he really meant when he embraced the uneasy ringtail as a solemn promise to stand by him.

_I know you’ll always be this way, getting the gals’ swooning in your palm and I hate myself for feeling this way when I know you’d never do that to me but something I need to know from you is dat’ I’ll always be ur’ favorite, the only idiot you’ll love to the end._

Should go without saying for them at the end of the day, their stakeout worth sixty’ thousand was tossed in the gutter when Rocket stormed in blowing the operation but they both did learn something about setting boundaries as rule number one going forward was that no amount of money, no matter how much was worth messing up what they shared.

“The Vibe? Hfmm sounds fancy..” Rocket voiced as they entered the nightclub, the interior brightened by many blue and white silhouette lights intersecting across the ceiling of the upper-class bar with a marbled countertop where about four bartenders were working like clockwork to the band’s music.

“Well I thought we should try something a bit more indulging for the evening don’t ya’ think?” Peter replied as the sounds of smooth rock and a hint of jazz played, similar to those of Terra’s music culture.

“Whateva’, you know me of all people when I say the only thing that’s important in a bar in the booze, all the other shambles can lay rested if there ain’t nothing good on the top shelf.” Rocket noted as they both jumped on a couple bar stools and the raccoon eagerly waved down one of the tenders with a paw.

A crowd of Xandarians surrounded the live band on stage consisting of different races, their head member and singer was a male pale-skined Arcturan dressed in a black trench-coat with a twinkle in his dimple overlooking the growing number of patrons as ‘Stray Cat Strut’ played among the building in the background.

“What can I get you two gentlemen for the evening?” An older man with greying hair walked up to them from behind the counter, the grinning raccoon with a taste for a good drink appearing ecstatic over the wide selection of alcohol like a kid in the candy store.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll go ahead and get a glass of’ sangria to start off.” Rocket stated to which the servant nodded and looked to the man sitting beside him, assuming they were together.

“I’ll get a glass of cognac on the rocks…”

The bartender hasted off to make their drinks, ducking his head into a cover beyond their view. This place had become a hot-spot for locals and the place was crowded, though thankfully most of the patrons were on the club’s dancefloor or cheering to the band on sight.

“I still find it funny ya know?” Peter was tapping his index finger on the stained marble counter in sync with the offbeat track.

“What do you mean?” Rocket’s left ear perked in response, still eyeing all the various drinks on the shelve.

“Well I always took you for a hearty drinker, didn’t know you still liked those things.” The man teased him for the kind of drink he ordered. It was funny because it always took the raccoon for a no-nonsense ‘I’ll drink whatever toxic concoction I want from the bottle’ kinda guy.

“Well I used ta’ only drink because well, you know why I did…” Rocket raised his upper lip, catching on with what he was getting at. “I can still handle my weight but these days I like to savor the feeling, get all your jokes out alright for me being’ a sap that enjoys fruit in his drinks.”

“I wasn’t making fun of it, you’ve got some special sweet tooth going on there to handle those drinks.” That’s why Rocket loved those fruity drinks and his perspective on drinking changed so much, he used to drink to cope and nothing’s saying he still didn’t but mostly these days he drank for fun. It’s worth mentioning that getting hungover night after night did eventually get old too.

“Yeah right, tell you what dumie I’ll prove it….” Rocket turned his focus back to the elderly man returning with their drinks. This is what it was like dating an egotistic furball, every contradiction seen as a challenge that he had to prove some absurd point against. Granted there wasn’t any hostility from his usual sassy tone but it came just as obvious upfront of his character.

‘Hey Charlie,” The mammal called out to their server taking a swig of the red liquid in his drink, catching a glimpse of the man’s tag. “I’mma get something else from ya on this shelf.”

“Of course sir, what can I get you?” Charles rested his palms on the table in front of the duo. “Are in interested in anything from our imported collection here?”

“Hfmmm…” Rocket clicked his tongue, with all the choices he was unsure of where to begin. “what can you tell me about that one?” He pointed to a black oval-shaped bottle on the upper top shelf in the right corner.

“Ah yes, an exquisite choice.” The server pulled it from the shelf, inspecting it and brushing a tiny speck of dust off the cap with his free thumb indicating it wasn’t ordered often from customers. “This is pincer shanghai, imported from Terra’s home-side of Scotland.”

“That’s vodka right? Well pour me a shot of da’ stuff already..” Rocket assumed the nature of the drink. In his years abroad the galaxy he had become sort of a connoisseur when it came to the homage of alcohol but wasn’t too familiar with terra’s. He had sampled beer and tequila from his fiancé, neither of which he though were very impressive but he knew well enough that as straight forwards terra’s people were their alcohol was sometimes enough to send him off his balance and they could make a mean fruit cocktail.

“Now sir, this is a very strong drink. I always recommend those trying it for the first time take it in slowly.” Charles eased taking a small glass and filling it close to brim with the strong liquor.

“No offense buddy but you don’t know what I can handle, I’ve outdrank people three times’ my size.” Rocket gloated taking the drink in his grasp, his muzzle hovering over the shot glass inspecting it curiously and taking a whiff off the glass with his whisker touching the outlines, giving his sensitive nose a heated burn he wasn’t expecting.

Charles hadn’t left in the moment idling nearby and clearing a few used glasses across the countertop, curious himself as to how a being of the ringtail’s small size would handle a shot with a proof level of one’ seventy eight and enough to knock any inexperienced person out cold.

“What are you looking to prove by doing this?” Peter concerned across from his stool, seeing the raccoon swishing the glass.

“Nothin’ dumie, just looking for fun…you should lighten up.” Rocket snarked throwing his head back, taking the shot in his mouth with a single swig. The sensation as he swallowed was similar to a dagger bathed in acid slicing down his throat into his stomach leaving the bragging technician speechless and making a contorted face.”

“I think that hit him a little harder then he planned.” The Terran smirked to the tender taking a modest sip of his brandy.

“s-shut up!!” Rocket coughed a few times. “I haven’t had something like that in an entire sol-cycle for my plant’s celebratory, shoulda’ warned me about’ that ya' dick.”

“Ah well, you live and learn…” The man crossed his arms resting them on the counter, he found it humorous the little smack talker’s tolerance for booze had dropped so much since they met. Feels like a lifetime ago that he was staring down the barrel of the psychopathic specimen with a bounty on his head and an angry ravager clan looking at him.

“I must admit, most people would’ve been done in by that.” Charles motioned to take the shot glass away when Rocket swiftly placed his palm over it, preventing him from doing so.

“Nah, I’ll have another…” The bemused bartender shrugged and took the bottle from behind his place, popping the cap and began to pour another shot of the liquor into the clear glass when Quill’s voice chimed in.

“Make that two, one for me.” Quill raised his finger ordering one for himself, partly interested in what the drink tasted like himself.

“Getting jealous baby-boo or are ya’ just trying to fit in?” Rocket cocked his head leaning back on his stool, a bit surprised by the words.

“Nah just enjoying myself like you said too.” He nodded to Charles grabbing a second glass for him. “Plus one of us needs to be clear and keep your grumpy hide from killing someone, you get a little feisty when drunk you know?”

“I prefer frisky, cause’ there’s only one thing I’m gunning for tonight?”

“Yeah, and what’s that?”

“This…” Rocket gave an overt wink when slyly reaching his arm under the table beyond everyone’s view with and groped his right hand on Peter’s crotch area, making the man’s eyes widen but he didn’t say anything to the small paw feeling him. He had enough mind to do something for the gesture until the tender returned with their drinks.

“As you’ve requested…” Charles finished stepping back. “If you need anything else please let me know.”

“Oh, we sure will, go head’ and leave the bottle why don’t ya?”

“Of course sir…” Charles answered the mammal, walking off to attend to other customers as Rocket raised his glass up to his head.

“So, one night?” Peter asked raising his own glass, the adventures of tonight still as much nearly as much a mystery for even him.

“Who said it’s only got to be tonight? This is only the beginning Pete.”

_I wish I could be as carefree and wild_  
_But I got cat class and I got cat style_

_*Clink*_

* * *

 

It’d been about a solid hour and the band just finished their last long and thus turned in for the evening while the club’s audience had dispersed not long afterwards. The steady flow of music still nonetheless filled the smoky air among the couple sitting alone at the bar, scattered glasses amidst the counter and the two males more than a little out of it.

“Don’t pull your love out on me baby. If you do then I think that maybe,” Peter hummed to the drunken ringtail with probably the goofiest dumb-witted grin across his features, rocking them both along to the song. “I’ll just lay me down and cry for a hundred years.”

One shot, two shots, three shots and then a fourth on the table or maybe it was eight they both had, then let’s wash it down with a shared pina-colada and a messy kiss. By now who was keeping track anymore as the two lovers were singing along in a duet like goofballs ignoring the outside world, it was just like the spice they shared in the beginning.

“Haven’t I been good to ya, what about that brand new ring, don’t that m-mean love ta’ you? Doesn’t it mean anything?” Rocket leaned into Quill’s side pawing up at the man’s chin lightly, the latter crossing his arms defiantly at his pleads collapsing like a dead weight in such, the wasted ringtail grabbing him with grubby claws. “If I threw away ma’ pride and got on my knees, would you have me beg ya’ pretty please?”

It was their own little thing reciting their own acts during sections of the classic tune, catching back in rhythm when the course caught up. It wasn’t in the same class as the original trio but Rocket was surprisingly good with his vocals and hitting notes, the unsung pair of sauced duets adorable when trying to flirt and act out the various roles of these mushy songs.

This was what Peter had set out to accomplish and it wasn’t even late in the evening yet. For these two guys it was just an emotional release in that it was just them being themselves and reminiscing of simpler times, back before there were all these responsibilities of being a so-called hero.

“There’s so much I wanna do an’ I got enough love for two.” Peter cooed rubbing his nose against his fiancés muzzle getting a drunken mixed chitter from the shorter male obviously blushing under his fur like and purring like silly whenever his Star-Dork was singing to him them, both grogged chants syncing together and staring into the other’s face. “Oh’ but you know I’ll never get to use it if I don’t have you.”

When it got too tiring to sing they’d just rock back and forth. Peter was a little bit mystified when looking down at the lump having crawled into his lap across the seats. Was the guy sitting in his lap crying with matted tears running down the gifted leather jacket or did one of them spill their drink again? Could’ve been both until the man ran his finger under Rocket’s chin causing them to make eye contact.

“What’s wrong Rocky?” Peter asked him, though his mate’s tears didn’t look like they were of the usual sort fitting the expression on his face.

“I-I just…” Rocket leaned further into the chest of the makeshift chair, his thoughts so foggy and convoluted due to how much he’d drank. “I’ve neva’ been so sad or ya know’, so happy in my life.”

“What’s there to be sad about?” The man amused, looking down at the furred subject resting in the crook of his neck.

“Tiss’ well…what if none of this works out ya’ know, like all this time together ends up being fu’ nothing.” He paused with a sniffle, fixing to take another swig of his fruity sangria when another thought hit him. “Ma' whole life nothins’ ever went my way, sometimes I feel like I’m just setting myself up for a fall.”

“What would make you think that? Did I do something to-” Peter wasn’t as drunk as his partner, seeing as one of them needed to hold their wits if they intended on not having another issue like on Knowhere.

“No no, you didn’t do anything.” Rocket reassured putting away any doubt that Quill might’ve had. “Ia’ keep thinking back to the last time I loved someone like this n’ how we broke up when I needed her more than anything.” They both continued staring at the bar’s shelf for a few seconds, the man resting an arm across Rocket’s stomach keeping the small Guardian steady on his lap because heavens knew he would’ve collapsed onto the tile floor if he didn’t.

Do you and Lylla still talk?” It was a touchy subject when the Terran brought it up, back when his fiancé was dating another specimen from his home-planet way before Rocket discovered more about his own sexuality and needs.

Rocket shook his head lowly. “Nah, not since her and Blackjack got their rings on’. That part of my life ended a long time ago.”

Peter placed his drink on the counter with a small sigh taking his other hand to lightly massage Rocket’s scalp, moving his fingers behind his ears where he always knew he liked the attention. It was something of a stress relief he learned early on to sooth his uneasy companion.

“Is that why you’re upset?” He asked to which he could feel the ringtail’s head under his fingers nodding in agreement.

“I mean…” Rocket lazily waved his hand off. “who in tha’ hell proposes to someone after only dating them for four months and further more who in their right mind, accepts that?”

“Sounds like something we’d do.”

“Yeah n’ ita’ shows I ain’t got the first krutaxin clue on getting married to someone, me and her never even got close to that part.” It wasn’t like Rocket was having regrets of being with Quill, that wasn’t the truth but more like he was having an emotional identity crisis with himself and how to process going into the next few months.

“There’s nothing to it babe. You and me getting married is just a fancy title saying we’re aiming for the long haul.”

“See you want ta’ talk about long haul…” Rocket swayed scratching an itch on his muzzle. “how long do think that’ll be for us with my life cause’ it’d be stupid to deny you’ll be here fa’ years after I’m gone.”

“I don’t know I mean- why would you think about that?” He hadn’t really ever heard his mate talk with such a sense of unsureness in his heart for what he wanted, part of Rocket’s side felt equally joyful and guilty for what might’ve been a reality he had denied.

“Pete, we both know what I am’, my biology isn’t supposed to live in the old ages your people do. Maybe I could be wrong about it all cause I never’ knew everything those lab rats did ta’ my anatomy but-“

He looked up to Peter’s chin and reached up with a paw to make the man look down to see the seriousness in his eyes and if Quill could answer honestly with a full heart, being truthful with his words.

“Would you actually spend your life with someone if you knew they might not be here in the next ten’ or so years?”

The thought had come across at least once that anyone in their family might at the end of their ropes die in the field or during a job, that image was exactly how Rocket said he wanted to end his life fighting for what he always was made to wage.

Making an expectancy based on everything he had been through on half-world wasn’t an accurate assumption but it was a sad idea, the feeling that even if everything went off without a hitch the possibility of losing Rocket to age was something that’d be difficult to process in a relationship such as theirs.

It would’ve been the biggest crutch from the raccoon’s perspective and one that would’ve encouraged many to seek a life with someone who could live into their old age with them.

“Rocket, I couldn’t tell you what the future holds for us or what might happen because like you said we don’t know anything but-“ Peter leaned his head down, the man’s voice meek to where only the latter’s sensitive ears could register what was being said when shifting them to the soft tone. “every day I get to spend with you is something I’d never put a price on. It doesn’t matter if it’s another day or a year, a decade or possibly all eternity where it’s just us.”

“I’ll be there as always, because I love you for you.” He nudged his fiancé’s muzzle up a bit under his neck, giving a small peck to his nose and then moved down to his mouth caressing his lips with their take on an upside-down kiss. He still had misted eyes but now they were just happy, his dread seemingly gone the moment they touched because he knew it was sincere.

“Well jeez a simple yes would’ve sufficed ya idiot, I blame your hide for me becoming the emotional disaster that I am.” Rocket perked up back to his usual self, the double-edged sword breaking a snorted chuckle in content while still out of it and probably wouldn’t remember much of tonight.

“Hey Charles, can yer’ get us another’ round?” He started to wave down the bartender to which he walked down to the duo again.

“Rocket, I think you’ve had enough.” Peter tried to urge with a hand blocking his grabby attempts for another drink.

“Ah’ come on q-quill don’t be like dat’, I can handle it.”

“Ok then, how many fingers am’ I holding up?” Peter held up three fingers, he knew he was wasted but still felt like doing it anyway.

“Two, na’ no I mean four- ah’ fu’ it ok you win.” The man looked to Charles after Rocket conceded, their server taking it that they weren’t ordering anything else and left to fetch their bill.

“Well I also assumed you didn’t want to be out for when we hit our room later, you know for then if you’re still golden.” Peter winked at him watching a playful smirk creep across the other’s face.

“You’re on, don’t know why yer’ worried about me.” Rocket laughed, turning his head to shout at the bartender, fishing out a couple units and placing them on the counter. “Hey bud’ go ahead and play our song again, here’s a five’ for you.”

“No!! Enough!!” A belligerent voice was heard stomping towards them, angered by their commotion and coming from behind to stand next to the Star-Lord’s right side at the bar.

“Yeah, what do you want?” Peter tried ignoring the Xandarian wearing a brown coat, believing he might’ve been drunk all the same.

“You two walked in like ur’ own the place and played the same damn song on that jukebox six times!!” The invasive intruder was really pushing it daunting his finger closer to the man’s head. “I’ve had to listen to that garbage and your awful singing since I came in.”

Hey that’s offensive.” Peter waved off the drunk with a humored grin. “What’d Hamilton and the boy’s ever do to you?”

“I don’t care about that, you and ur’ fucktoy right there-“

“Hey bud, I’m right here.” Rocket growled lowered his brows to the comment, grabbing his glass of sangria in his paws.

“Uh huh, and what are you going to do about it? You and your band have trumped around this town every waking moment since Ronan.”

“And most of em’ are grateful for that...” The raccoon rolled his eyes at him in response.

“So, vermin like yourself shouldn’t be allowed in this club.” He noticed the mammal swishing his drink, his upper lip rising to reveal a few teeth as he in a single defiant swig downed the rest of his glass.

“Hey!! Did you hear what I said?!"

“Oh I heard ya, loud and clear.” Rocket acknowledged as he finished the drink to which Quill didn’t say anything, his tone after being insulted was surprisingly passive and out of character. “That’s got ta’ be the best cocktail yet.”

He then grinned innocently at the intruder before jumping on the marbled counter sloppily nearly losing his balance and without a second thought the expression across his features changed at the flip of a switch to a familiar one of anger, shattering his empty glass over the patron’s head watching him stumble back.

Rocket then lunged off his place, throwing himself at the man who suffered a wide gash on his forehead and was now being slammed with drunken hits against his temple. Whenever he was off his high horse and slammed on booze, the tempered ringtail was a literal loose cannon for a lack of better words. His actions could range from being extremely affectionate and goofy, even more so then usual or possibly something straight out of the gates of hell. The unsteady behavior heavily played on his environment and the people around him.

It became obvious he wasn’t easing up after striking the patron on the floor for the fifth’ time on his head. Having small hands didn’t mean the angered raccoon, fueled by his intoxication couldn’t deliver a hard blow with his enhanced cybernetics. Peter learned the hard way after getting kicked in the shin during a verbal argument but knew he couldn’t let the fight continue so he reached and pried his fiancé off the patron, his many claws digging at the customer’s clothes trying to take another swing at him when the Star-Lord jerked him away holding his emotional partner off the floor and squirming in his arms.

“No, let me at em’!!” Rocket slurred in a fit against his partner’s grip.

“Rocket, He’s had enough!! you’ve made your point.” Peter pleaded as the patron stood up, battered and bloodied across his face with many long thin scratches on his arms.

“He’s fuckin’ crazy...” The beaten Xandarian hollered before fleeing out the front door away from his furred assailant, attracting the attention of a few more onlookers in the club though nobody really said anything besides a few mixed expressions among themselves.

It would’ve been inevitable that someone would eventually call the space cops out to the scene so the Star-Lord whistled to call over Charlie for their bill, not having time to argue over the price of their shots that he could’ve sworn they didn’t order or maybe the raccoon ordered a few more while he was in the washroom.

They both darted out the front door, same as the patron but thankfully that guy was long gone and there wasn’t a sign of any angry corpsmen’ looking for the two Guardians. The two of them- or rather Quill carrying the latter over his shoulder because he was too drunk to hold his balance under his feet continued strolling down the street until he heard something grumble into his ear.

“Quill, let’ me down…”

"What, no you’re too drunk..”

"I said now!!”

The moment his voice snapped the man stopped on his heels and Rocket instantly hurled himself off and threw up whatever he did eat earlier all over the stoned pavement.

You alright bud?” Peter kneeled down placing a hand on his mate’s backside, patting him.

“Not in the slightes-“ He tried to make out but a second wave hit him instantly, puking his interns out again.

“How much did you drink while I was in the restroom man?” In hindsight in was a bad idea to go out drinking on an empty stomach but he himself felt fine. Peter was a bit tipsy and lightheaded but that was nothing compared to the other.

“I dun’ know, maybe eight or’ nine shots plus the others...” Rocket whined out, about to feel another wave hit him but he held back at the last moment. “I just kept going’ and downing, kept hearing myself say ‘ah, hit me again Charlie’.”

This was his punishment for drinking an entire bottle of pincer shaghai and the hangover that’d follow in the morning which he wasn’t looking forward to in his dazed state, it’d certainly explain the hefty bar tab given to them. The mammal didn’t realize how far he’d gone in until all the drinks entered his system at the same time.

“Dang it’ I can’t leave you alone long enough to even take a piss can I?” Quill sighed. Sometimes he felt like he couldn’t, not if he wanted his partner to stay level headed.

“Hey, don’t judge cause’ I was having fun. I knew you’d be my way out of there cause ya know,” Rocket turned around and looked at Peter, the light from a street pole above giving off an illumination in the night. “I trust you even if it doesn’t always sound like it. You’ve always pulled me out of the ring when I’m too far in like back there with that asshat’.”

“You shouldn’t let em’ bother you, you’re better than that.” Peter rubbed a finger across Rocket’s left ear and gently massaged it with his thumb.

“Always one to think so huh boo, always throwing ur’ charm.” Rocket hummed absently holding onto his jacket, before letting a broken mix snicker and giggles slip out. “I’ve been a bad boy.”

“Well that’s what we’ve always been about right? A bunch of losers back on that ship doing whatever we want.”

“Don’t you speak of them, couldn’t care less of what those krutaxers are doing right now..” Rocket stood up on his toes and messed with the top of Peter’s hair playfully. “It’s just us tonight right?”

“You’re a trip...” Peter smiled and rolled his eyes as Rocket climbed on top of him, the duo making their way to the reserved hotel.

“I try.” The raccoon snorted gripping his claws around the man in a hug as they walked the distance to their place for the evening.

* * *

 The slide of a white keycard to the door and it was open, revealing an immaculate room almost like their bedroom back before. The duo’s new shared quarters on the Quadrant wasn’t as lavish as the destroyed Milano but Rocket did manage to strip away pieces of their old ship and refit it to their new one including the weapons’ system, one of the engines that wasn’t left in shambles from the crash and most importantly of all their jacuzzi which was more of personal item but he’d argue it was mandatory for his relaxation time.

Peter whistled at the sight. There were two queen size beds with notes and mints on the enlarged pillows from the humble staff welcoming the ‘local celebrities’ for staying with them, a mini-bar that they wouldn’t fool around with as Rocket had finally been able to keep his stomach under control when they arrived after puking half his guts out.  
Lastly but certainly not the least the suite featured a decked couple’s bathroom with a walk-in shower and a wooden jetted tub, all features displayed across a marbled floor like the nightclub.

“This is….wow.” Quill tossed his pouch on the nightstand and turned to throw his full weight onto the bed, collapsing into the mattress and resting his hands behind his head. “Too bad it’s only for tonight or we could’ve rented out the whole week.”

“Quit saying that you d’ast idiot.” Rocket laughed taking his leather jacket off tossing it sloppily onto a brown chair in the corner of the room and practically tossed himself at Quill to catch him on his chest.

He made the last couple quick steps scampering up to Quill’s face with his paws hoisted on his partner’s shoulders holding him up.

“I’m sorry I keep being such a drama queen, dun’ know why I’m always so worried.” He cocked one of his ears feeling a bit apologetic.

“No need to,” The man rested his hands on the other’s sides under his arms and rubbed his finger across Rocket’s blackened fur features under his eyes. “If it makes you feel better I’ve had my doubts, not with you- I mean but with...everything.”

“What kind of doubts?” Rocket was bemused if not a little humored. As much crap as he gave Quill, without question he knew the Star-Dork had a better head on himself with decisions.

“Well If I told my younger self I’d be with an asshole like you, a scruffy guy of all things then I’d think he was bat-shit crazy.” Peter softened with a heartful tone.

“And what’s that guy thinkin’ today?” Rocket smirked.

“I think he’s feeling pretty stupid for not listening, to not believe in it after everyone I met and got mixed up with.”

“Why don’t we prove to them how wrong they were?” Rocket was already excited as he dove down and their mouths connected, a clash of sharp teeth and a humanoid tongue diving into the other’s as he brushed the fur across the back of the raccoon’s head.

He cupped his other hand behind Rocket’s head pulling him in closer, the couple softly closing their eyes in silence when making out. He loved the taste of alcohol coming off the raccoon’s breath, the intoxication in itself driving him further to indulge. Their movements went from slow changes of hands on someone’s cheek to quicker jolts when Peter looped his arms around his fiancé’s waist.

Peter broke off for a second to catch his breath and started pecking small kisses, working his way up from Rocket’s neck and his muzzle before folding his ears back lightly and kissing off there on his forehead.

“I know I know, ya’ really love me,” Rocket snorted with a warm blush on his cheeks.

“You’re eager tonight.” Peter breathed in the midst moving his hands down to the other’s sides as Rocket nipped his muzzle down on his partner’s neck causing him to arch back and moan.

“You have no frickin’ idea,” Rocket took a gasp of air like he’d been deprived of it. “I’ve been waiting for a night like this for so long.” returning his attention to Quill’s face as the latter hoisted himself upright with his furred lover sitting on his lap at the bedside,

“Well maybe we should wait until, hfhmmmm.” Quill tried to voice when he was hushed by small hands grabbing his face and pulling him downwards into Rocket’s intoxicating muzzle.

Peter’s smiled widely and removed his own jacket tossing it messily across the room, following a minute later with his t-shirt littering the room with their shared clothes.

“You sure you’re good for this, because we can-“

“Pete, if you of all tha’ people are going to tell me what I can or can’t handle one more time, imma’ lose my mind.” Rocket swayed, his glimmering copper-eyes staring into his mate’s.

Peter nodded and continued, moving his warm hands down towards Rocket’s hips earning a long purr in response. He was enjoying himself way too much already but being drunk probably helped. Their mouths clashed together again with hugging arms while the man blindly began fiddling with Rocket’s beige jumpsuit.

“Ouufh, taken off ma’ cloths for me, you’re such a gentleman.” Rocket purred as he felt his normally tight suit loosen with the click of a few straps on his shoulders.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

He crawled out of the suit afterwards, pulling his tail out with his small body now nude to witness and nuzzling back into Peter’s arms now pawing attentively at the man’s pants. “Gemme.”

“Careful what you wish for…” Peter gave a devious grin standing off the bed hoisting his partner around his neck, wrapping his smaller legs around his partner’s bare abdomen while they continued kissing and backed up against the room’s wall knocking over a lamp in the process with both lovers eating out of the other’s mouth furiously.

“Hmmmfh, we getting rough tonight?” Rocket hummed, his fur looking more and more manic from being messed with when they turned and their roles were exchanged when he was pinned against the wall by his fiancé now. He felt a tight pressure when Peter bit down on his neck and made a small squirm, this time making him whine loudly as little tingles surged into him.

“You wanted fun, we’re having fun.” Peter winked slyly, brushing one of his hands underneath Rocket’s tail just barely grazing his finger across his pinkened hole making the other shiver from being touched. He was going to give him exactly what he wanted as he began fumbling with his own jeans to un-button them which proved a bit difficult with a forty-pound weight clinging onto his sides, toes digging at his stomach while still being pecked with anticipation.

“Geez I feel like I’m getting drunk just from sharing mouths with ya, holy-dang.” He was finally down to his black boxers and kicked the pants off onto the floor messily, hoisting his small lover back up under his tail and throwing them both back onto the bed’s surface with a slump, squishing the springs down from where they landed.

‘Tell ma’ you got the stuff?” Rocket cocked his head running a playful hand across Quill’s chest.

“Of course I got the stuff, what you think I wouldn’t come prepared?” The man chuckled and rolled his eyes, fishing through his brown bag on the nightstand and pulling a glass jar of jelly. “Best stuff to grease up with on the eastern quadrent.”

“Did you really need the whole jar?” Rocket gawked at the jar of lubricant funnily.

“Hey you never know,” Peter unscrewed the cap. “on your stomach ranger.”

He watched as Rocket obeyed and did so, getting turned on already from being called that since it was the only time he used that word anymore. He felt Peter sit beside him at his rear on the soft bed and brushed his tail off to the left side uncovering his small hole. He dug his fingers into the jar and swirled around, scooping out a helping of the petroleum jelly onto two of his fingers and reached down giving a deep kiss to one of his lover’s cheeks.

He listened for any changes as he began to slowly insert one finger into the raccoon’s ass, reaching up to about his knuckle before inserting the second one and doing the same remembering to have taken his ring off before doing so. It was a mistake he only made once before after getting engaged. He could feel the friction and warmth of his mate’s small entrance closing around his fingers, listening to the various groans and animalistic chitters as a sign to continue.

“Grrmm- peter- you’re ohhhh.”

One of Quill’s fingers brushed against Rocket’s prostate, hitting him with a wave of trembles and leaving him rippling for the possibly of another and then it happened when the man began expanding his inserted fingers, widening his well-used hole with a scissoring motion of his hand.

“D’ast.” Rocket exclaimed with a pant. “why do ur’ finger’s gotta be so big all the time?!”

“Oh you’re so whiney babe, you like those big guns but you don’t like em’ up your ass?” Peter laughed him off, he was always careful about this but still found it funny. “Don’t tell me you’re lying.”

“You’re guh hag hmffhh such a dic-“ He brushed around inside his partner making sure he was all oiled up, brushing past his warm prostate once more and making the raccoon’s toes curl back poking a few tiny holes into the bedsheet as he removed his fingers.

“Quit fore-playing and get on with it, come here.” Rocket breathed as Peter fell back on the bed and his partner climbed back on top of him, the man giving his animalistic lover a passionate and smooth french-kiss before they both broke off with a rasp. Rocket moved further back the bed, hot dogging over Peter’s unsheathed extension with his furred hole resting above and his hind claws resting at his side.

He began to take in Peter’s cock letting out inaudible chirps and grunts as the length disappeared inside him, his knees buckling from the tingling in his joints as he continued lowering himself feeling everything as Peter leaned up placed his arms under his partner’s giving him some bracing as he readjusted his stepping and took more of him inside, going lower and lower.

Peter leaned his head in and gave his partner a quick nibble, Rocket now knelling in his lap with his tail twitching and swishing eagerly as he reached his end of the length going balls deep and arched his back before he started taking the cock in and back out, his bouncing working up a rhythm acute to Quill boosting him up with every tremble or quake inside someone.

Rocket’s unsheathed cock was already dripping with pre-cum and it’s owner was occupied so Peter started stroking it, his hands handling the pinkened member and working up their speed gradually while massaging his thumb on the tip of the head, working up his circular motions getting faster and faster.

“Don’t stop…don- for the love of- fachhhb ya’ frickin’ stop.” Rocket howled out, howling out like a wolf in the night when another spike of pleasure coursed through him.

“I love you so much, babe.” Peter grunted. He was getting worked up, now sweating with his lover riding his cock and building up speed.

“I love ya’ too, so much. Kiss me again boo.” Rocket panted, his tongue slouched out to the side and Quill wasn’t one to deny affection so he leaned back in giving a long smooch to his lover, giving another one to his wet snout in the dark, only a toppled lamp on the floor to guide.

He went back to stroking his mate’s length and working up his own speed using every trick he learned shafting faster and faster watching Rocket’s chest heaving in tight jerks, the numbing sensation of shocks felt between them growing by the second.

It wasn’t long before he heard his lover whine out again, every time he stood up and dropped back down into Quill’s lap taking in the appendage again his groans grew louder, the animalistic chitters coming out randomly in short bursts. His breath was growing shorter with every continued spike.

“hhmfgg….ghmmmh….mmmfufh.” Peter husked, one hand still fixed giving his fiancé the best handjob of his life while his other hand was braced under Rocket’s right arm. Their bodies were joined together rocking the bedframe, nobody to invade the couple’s privacy with their vocals growing in pitch to pleads as Rocket got closer and closer to his peak from the intrusion he was sitting on and the humie’s hands caressing his sensitive area.

“Peter, I-“ Rocket cried out as he grew more angsty. He was overcome with another tingly feeling surging in his area.

“You hmmfh- go right ahead.”

With those words he climaxed with a long releasing growl, arching his back sharply as his steady white stream spilled onto Quill’s hand and onto his chin which he gladly released his grip on the wet appendage to happily lap up the raccoon’s stickiness off his fingers.

It wasn’t too long after that Quill reach his peak when Rocket smacked down against his sack again. The tightness of his partner’s hole gripping his length like a warm inviting glove, his speed losing its rhythm as they were both growing tired. First there was a tight feeling in his thighs buckling down into his legs and arching back into his member currently sitting inside his lover.

It felt like someone was hanging it over an open firepit when climaxing and releasing his stream inside Rocket’s tail hole feeling the liquid filling him inside when leaning down and sharing another long lasting clash of teeth and lips, the two of them rocking back and forth in solitude.

Rocket was the first to break off hopping off his partner’s now limp member and onto the bed next to them man, his own cock sheathing back inside.

“Flarg’” He mumbled out, completely breathless and feeling he could sleep for an entire week now. “I haven’t felt that good afterwards in months.”

“I told ya’, not all my ideas are bad right?” Peter pulled him in closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Rocket rolled his eyes nuzzling his muzzle though he would have to hand it to Peter for this little ‘date’ or whatever it was again. To imagine we’d be here today seeing two guys that would’ve gladly killed each other only a year ago, going from fiends to friends and then an unspoken thing with just as much mystery as the anatomy between these two dorks.

It didn’t have to make sense or be understood from those on the sidelines watching because it was something only these two would truly ever envision. It was a longing life together without doubt or cast of sin in our hearts that whatever the road might hold ahead regardless of the time left for someone for the future, it’s something we’ll cherish every moment through thick and thin until our end.

“Happy Valentine’s day Rocky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my first time writing smut and I enjoyed it, this was something new and I wasn't totally sure on how to portray in without sounding too far fetched but I think I did alright. 
> 
> Any criticism about that or anything else in general about what you'd like to see is greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this, it's something new you'll be seeing for awhile from me. The next segment will be much longer but I do hope this gave a good taste of what's to come later down the road.
> 
> It should go without saying that this won't be finished in time for Valentine's Day, I know that's my fault this story was kind of a last moment thought but we'll certainly get further with this then my Christmas special.
> 
> Thanks for your continued support, cheers.


End file.
